


perso nella città

by starksnack



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Being Lost, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Italian Tony Stark, Italy, M/M, Married Couple, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve didn't mean to get lost.It just kind of happened.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	perso nella città

**Author's Note:**

> It is still December 4th in Hawaii and I will keep filling prompts until it isn't.

The sun is warm against Steve’s face as he sits down on the curb of a random street in Italy.

Steve is so happy Tony suggested they go to Italy for the weekend to celebrate his birthday. The city is beautiful, the language as flowery as the countryside. When he’d woken up this morning with Tony a warm line against his front, he should have stayed in bed. Cuddled a bit more. Maybe woken Tony up with his mouth and gotten an exciting start to their day.

Instead, he had decided to explore the city and maybe find another small present for his husband. He always wants to shower him in gifts and love. He’d set out toward the marketplace and gotten lost in a multitude of stalls and shops set up around the square, enamoured with the choice in things he could buy for his love.

It didn’t go the way he had planned.

He’s so lost it’s not even funny.

Steve had left his phone on the bedside table, thinking he wouldn’t need it when he had his eidetic memory. If only that had been true. Instead, the ever-changing stalls and faces and the distraction of pretty trinkets had left his head spinning. He couldn’t remember where he had come from and he had been too busy talking to people and trying to overcome the language barrier to take note of stationary landmarks.

Glancing around the square, Steve nervously spins his wedding ring around his finger, a habit he had picked up because it made him feel some semblance of close to Tony. They would always be connected. A couple of people are looking at him oddly, probably because he’s sitting on the floor. Or maybe it’s because he’s forgotten to put on sunscreen. His Irish ancestors can probably feel the hit of the Italian sun right now. Even with the serum, Steve is going to have a painful sunburn.

A loud growl interrupts his thoughts and Steve frowns at his stomach. In his excitement to go out and buy something for Tony, he hadn’t eaten breakfast, figuring he could share a meal with his husband when he finally woke up. By the looks of the sun in the sky, that was several hours ago. Tony had to have woken up by now.

“There you are,” the familiar voice has Steve turning his eyes lighting up as he sees his husband, standing behind him with his phone clutched in his hand. Steve can see a map of the city pulled up, a blue and a red dot overlapping as they embrace. “Ring tracker came in handy when I woke up alone,” Tony grumbles, glaring at Steve.

Steve looks down at his wedding ring, a glittering band of silver around his fourth finger. It’s scratched and worn, a result of Steve’s refusal to take it off, but it’s a testament to his unwavering commitment to Tony. He had almost forgotten that while it was an expression of their unconditional love, Tony had also made them to withstand anything and come in handy if one of them got kidnapped or, in this case, lost.

“I’m sorry, beloved” Steve mumbles, burying his nose in Tony’s hair. He inhales the scent of Tony’s expensive cologne, sweat and coconuts as he pulls him impossibly closer. Being in his arms is like safety and home, and Steve could spend forever holding on to Tony as tight as he can.

“It’s okay,” Tony sighs, melting into his embrace and Steve feels so incredibly grateful to have this man. To be able to hold him close and love him every day. Tony is the one to pull away first, but not far enough away that he breaks the circle of Steve’s arms. With a frown, he casts a glance around their surroundings. “What are you even doing out here anyway.”

“Oh!” Steve digs into his pocket pulling out a bead bracelet. “This nice lady helped me make a friendship bracelet for you.”

The plastic beads are ones that Steve probably could have found for very cheap at a craft store, a pattern of red, white, blue, and yellow beads surrounding white square letters spelling out ‘Vita Mia.’ The lady had said it meant “my life,” and that’s what Tony was to Steve. Now the genius could be reminded of it every day. Especially when he was holed up in the workshop while Steve was away on missions. Being apart never did either of them any good.

Tony immediately slips the bracelet on, tears coming to his eyes as he tilts his wrist to look at the shining beads in the sun. It’s not unlike something elementary school children would wear. But Tony looks proud of it, the beads looking out of place sitting against his expensive watch.

Steve lifts his wrist to show Tony his own bracelet, in the same colours with the word ‘Tesoro’ spelled out. Tony lovingly called him that all the time. The lady had said it meant treasure and it made Steve’s chest swell with pride. The possessive part of him loved thinking of himself as Tony’s and Tony as his.

“This is perfect Steve,” Tony whispers, looking up at him adoringly. His brown eyes are beautiful in the light, long lashes framing green specs swirling in the chocolate mix. “I love it.”

Sliding his hands around Tony’s waist, Steve tips his head forward, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He can taste the toothpaste in his mouth, pulling Tony against him as he sucks gently on his bottom lip. Reluctantly, he pulls away before they can get too into it. They’re in public, so he’s not going to ravage Tony the way he wants to just yet, but he can’t wait to get back to Tony’s villa and prove how true the words on Tony’s wrist are. Because is without a doubt his whole life.

Steve laces their fingers together, letting his husband lead him back to their villa.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
